Marks of the Kyuubi
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Naruto is an hanyou and he have been living in hell but he will soon find that life is full of suprises. NarutoxHarem. Bad Summery good story. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**TUT: Hey everyone I had this idea for a while so I hope you enjoy.**

**Rated M for Blood, Language, Violence, Gore, Yuri and Lemons**

**Parring: **

Talking

_Thoughts/Flashback_

_Thoughts in flashback_

YELLING

**Demonic voice/Jutsu**

**Other personality ****(will be explained in later chapter)**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Marks of the Kyuubi

Chapter 1

"HOLD OFF THE FOX UNTIL THE FORTH GET'S HERE!" a ninja yelled.

"Kyou sir." Another ninja said.

"What is it?" Kyou said.

"We're losing men at the front line and fast." He said.

"Tell everyone to move back and hold the second line so we can…" before Kyou could say some more, they felt the ground shaking behind them.

Some of the ninjas looked and saw a giant toad with a pipe coming there way.

"THE FORTH HIS HERE!" One ninja yelled.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Another one yelled happily.

**-The forth-**

"**Ah the forth how nice to meet you." **The fox said.

"Kyuubi your reign of terror end's here." The forth said.

"**Sorry but I must avenge my mate and I will not be stopped until I kill him and the only way I can do that is by destroying everything here." **The fox said.

"Sorry but I will not let that happen." He said and he form a group of hand symbols and said **"Dead Demon Consuming Seal" **and the death god appeared right behind the forth.

The Kyuubi eyes widen is shock as the death god stood there and then he felt himself being sealed by the death god.

"_Am I being sealed into the Forth Hokage?"_ The Kyuubi thought and then his eye caught a baby in his arm with the seal on his stomach _"No! No! I'm being sealed into a baby!"_

The Kyuubi was sealed into the baby that was in the Forth arms. The Hokage collapsed from exhaustion and as death was taking him he these last words to the baby "Naruto, I hope that the village will see you as a hero." And he closed his eyes, that'll never open up again.

"Minato-sama!" A man said as he landed on the giant toad.

"He's dead Sarutobi, he sacrifice himself by sealing the nine tails in the little boy that is in his arms." The toad said.

Sarutobi pick up Naruto and said "I'll take the child and see what the counsel plans for the boy." And he disappeared with Minato's body.

**-Kohona Counsel-**

"WE NEED TO KILL THE DEMON BRAT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE." A man yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about Keechi?" Sarutobi said "You're talking about killing a fellow citizen of Konoha."

"He's not a citizen even less a human." Keechi said

"Yea he need's to die." Another counsel member said agreeing with Keechi.

"You can't, he's just a baby." Hiashi said.

"_Well at lest someone else cares for Naruto."_ Sarutobi thought

"A baby that will destroy us all." A man said.

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth a man name Danzo stood up.

"I say we all vote on wither or not to let the boy live." Danzo said.

"Yea let's vote."

Sarutobi saw that there is no way out of this mess so he stood up and said "Alright we will vote. All of those that want Naruto to be alive raise your hand."

Hiashi, Kakashi, Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Asuma, Tsume and himself were the only ones to raise there hands.

"…Anyone who wants to have Naruto killed raise your hand." Sarutobi said hesitating.

Everyone else raised there hands.

"Well there you have it." Danzo said and he pulled a kunai out "It's time to kill the demon."

"Danzo if there will be any killing it will be by me not you. So put that away or I will put you in a holding cell." Sarutobi said.

"Very well…" Danzo paused and then continued "You have one hour to kill that demon brat or I will kill him myself."

Sarutobi said nothing as everyone got up and left leaving only him and Naruto. Sarutobi sat down and look at Naruto who's been asleep this whole time.

"_Minato what should I do? I can't just let a baby get killed let alone by my hands but if I don't then he could be tortured and I can't let that happen."_ Sarutobi thought and he put his hand on his forehead and sighed _"How did I let myself get into this situation?"_

Thirty minutes have passed when a knock snapped Sarutobi out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Sarutobi said.

Hatake Kakashi walks in and walked to Sarutobi.

"I see you didn't kill Naruto yet?" Kakashi said with a small hint of relief.

"Kakashi is there something you want to ask me?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. I came to see if you killed Naruto or not and seeing this I got my answer so I will be going now." Kakashi said and he turned around and started to walk away.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?" Sarutobi asked.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"Am I cut out for this position? To kill someone that doesn't deserve it, who has done nothing wrong?" Sarutobi said.

"Sarutobi you are a great Hokage and if it was me in this position I would do anything to try and not get Naruto killed. But if I had to kill him I would rather die then seeing an innocent baby killed but think about the future for him it would be horrible. If he doesn't die as a baby he will be living in hell, but if you do kill him some people that didn't want him to be killed like myself, would hate you. But in reality there are no right decision only consequences." Kakashi said and he walked out.

"_In reality there are no right decision only consequences."_ Sarutobi repeated what Kakashi said and he smiled "Kakashi you know how to talk big don't you."

Sarutobi look at Naruto and he cursed, there is no way around it he has to kill him because if he doesn't someone else will and it will be cruel.

Sarutobi grab a kunai and he placed his hand on Naruto's head and rubbed it "I'm sorry Naruto, but if I don't kill you now someone else would and I can't live with that. If there was anyway I could avoid this I would gladly accept it but there isn't." He raised the kunai in the air "I am sorry I hope you will forgive me in the next life." And he brought his hand down to strike.

**-Kyuubi cage-**

"_I hope you forgive me in the next life."_

"_**No! I can't die right now? There's got to be away to escape."**_ Kyuubi thought. _**"Wait the seal is only a few hours old if I push all of my chakra in the seal is should break."**_

He started to push his chakra into the seal.

**-Outside-**

Sarutobi stop himself from striking Naruto as he saw the seal on his stomach started to glow.

"What the hell?" Sarutobi said.

Sarutobi dropped the kunai as he took a couple of steps back in horror. As the seal glowed, red chakra was starting to ooze out of the seal.

"_What is going on?"_ Sarutobi thought then it hit him the seal was breaking _"Shit I have to fix it before it breaks completely."_

But before he could do anything, the seal broke, sending a shock wave throughout Kohona knocking the Hokage to the ground. The citizens of Kohona felt the shock wave and they all stop in fear for this chakra means one thing _Kyuubi is back._

Sarutobi got up and look at where Naruto is sitting and his eyes widens in shock. There lies Naruto but instead of regular ears they are now replaced with red fox ears with white tips and nine fox tails swinging. Naruto is still fast asleep like nothing happen. Sarutobi walk up to Naruto and pick him up with his arms when Kakashi came bursting through the door.

"Hokage what happen? I felt this shock wave while I was going back to my apartment so I came to check up on you and…" Kakashi saw Naruto in the Hokage arms with fox ears and nine tails. "Hokage what happen to Naruto?"

"I don't know? I was going to kill Naruto when all of the sudden the seal was glowing and the next thing I know is that I was thrown to the ground and when I got up Naruto hate these fox ears and tails." Sarutobi said.

"What about the council? They would try to kill Naruto on the spot if they see him like that." Kakashi said.

"I know, but if I don't do something that pleases the basterd of the council about Naruto, this could get ugly really fast." Sarutobi said as he sat down in the chair.

"Hey Kakashi can I have you do something for me?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sure what is it Hokage?" Kakashi said.

"I want you to take Naruto and stand outside the window before the meeting and stay there until I call you to come in." Sarutobi said.

"Alright I'll do it." Kakashi said.

"Great, here wrap him up in this blanket and when I call you don't reveal his true form until I say so." Sarutobi said and he handed Naruto to Kakashi.

Once Kakashi have Naruto, he went through the window just as the rest of the Kohona council burst throw the door.

"Hokage what the hell happen?" one of the council members asked as they all took a seat in there place.

"What happen?" Sarutobi said then he continued "What happen is that I have a stupid ass of a council that's what happen."

"NOW JUST A…" but before the guy could say anything Danzo interrupted him.

"Sarutobi did you kill Naruto or not." Danzo demanded.

"…"

"I see." Danzo said

"Kakashi bring in Naruto." Sarutobi said.

Kakashi came through the window carrying Naruto in his arms in a blanket.

"Put Naruto on my desk Kakashi." Sarutobi said.

Kakashi nodded and walked over to the desk. He carefully placed Naruto on the desk and then walked to a corner in the room to keep an eye on Naruto.

"So you couldn't kill him." Danzo said. He looked at Sarutobi and continued. "You are such a softy."

Danzo pulled out a kunai.

"Danzo put that thing away, before I have you arrested." Sarutobi said.

"NO! We gave you an hour to kill him and you failed to do so. Now I must take things in my own hands." Danzo said and he walked toward Naruto.

"DANZO! STOP!" Sarutobi said but Danzo just kept on walking.

Before Danzo could do anything, one of Naruto tails came out of the blanket. Everyone was shocked. The blanket then unraveled it's self, due to Naruto's tail moving around, all nine tail's were now free from the blanket and free to roam. Showing Everyone his true form, after a couple of seconds have past that's when the whole room exploded.

"KILL HIM! HE'S NOW THE DEMON AND WE MUST KILL HIM!" Keechi yelled

"YEA HE MUST DIE!" Haruno Chizu yelled.

"GET HIM!" Somebody yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY HE'S JUST A BABY?" Hiashi yelled.

"HE'S A DEMON NOTHING MORE."

People were getting riled up. Some got out of there seat's and started to head towards Naruto. They wanted Naruto to die and they would stop at nothing until Naruto dies. The meeting was getting out of hand.

"NO! STOP!" a woman yelled.

Everyone stopped in there place look at the person who yelled. It was Mikoto the wife of Uchiha Fugaku.

"Mikoto what are you doing?" Chizu asked.

"I'm stopping you guys from killing Naruto." Mikoto said.

"Are you crazy Mikoto? He's a demon, he needs to die." Keechi said.

"Yea he needs to die." Someone said.

"No he doesn't. I have an idea on what we could do with him." Mikoto said.

This peaked interest for Danzo.

"_Mikoto what are you doing? I've never have seen you like this."_ Sarutobi thought.

"What is this _idea_ Mikoto?" Danzo asked.

"My idea is too turn him into a weapon." Mikoto said.

What Mikoto said, stunned everyone in the counsel room. Some people were whispering to each other wondering what Mikoto is getting at. Others were confused.

"What are you getting at Mikoto?" Chizu asked.

"What I mean is that we keep Naruto alive and we train him to be a ninja." Mikoto said. This made most counsel groan. "I didn't finish. Anyways we train him to be a ninja and when he is at an age, like between 16-18 and we put him on a contract that he can never break and he has to serve the village and we can use him to keep Konoha safe from our enemies as a perfect weapon." Mikoto said.

Everyone was astonished that Mikoto came up with a great idea. Naruto could be use as a weapon and because he is the nine tail's fox that will make them the strongest village in the world.

Danzo turned his head to the counsel and said "All those who want to make Naruto into a weapon raise there hand."

Almost everyone raised there hand in favor of Danzo.

"Those who are against this, raise _your_ hand." Danzo said.

No one raised there hand.

Danzo then turned to Sarutobi and said. "Well the counsel has voted we will turn Naruto into a weapon, now we must make the contract."

The third Hokage said nothing and sat down in his chair and began to create the contract with Danzo for Naruto.

Everyone was thanking Mikoto for having the best idea out of all of them by turning Naruto into a weapon for the village. Mikoto smiled as people comment on her but then her smile turn into a frown. She wasn't supposed to be here, but as the second in line right behind Fugaku, it was her duty.

**-**_Flashback-_

_Mikoto was sitting on a in the living room waiting for her husband to return home from the meeting. So to pass the time she grabbed her favorite book and started to read it when she heard a voice calling her._

"_Mom." A voice said._

_Mikoto jumped and place the book underneath a pillow and turn her head and sees Itachi standing there._

"_Oh hey Itachi, what are you doing up?" Mikoto asked nervously hoping that he didn't see the cover of the book._

"_I couldn't sleep, what are you doing?" Itachi said._

"_Well I am an adult and I can do what ever I want to do, while you are a kid so you need to obey your parents and go to bed." Mikoto said._

"_I'm not *yawn* tired." Itachi said._

"_Oh yes you are come one, I'll put you to bed." Mikoto said and she picks Itachi up and started to walk toward his room to put him to bed._

"_Hey mom." Itachi said._

"_Yes Itachi?" Mikoto said._

"_What book were you reading?" Itachi asked his mother._

"_A book that I just got." Mikoto said as she slid the door open and walk into Itachi's room._

"_Then why did the cover have a picture of a na…"_

"_Okay time for you to go to sleep." Mikoto said interrupting Itachi's question placing Itachi down._

_Mikoto kissed Itachi forehead and got up and turned of the light._

"_Good night mom." Itachi said._

"_Good night Itachi, sweet dreams." Mikoto said and she closed the door._

"_Now that Itachi is taken care of, I can finally read my book, before Fugaku gets home."__ Mikoto said to herself._

_Mikoto got back to the couch and pulled the book from underneath the pillow and begin to read from where she left off. Ten minutes have past and Mikoto heard the front door opening. Mikoto marked the page and put the book in the drawer next to the couch and closed it, just as Fugaku walked in._

"_Hi Fugaku, how did the meeting go?" Mikoto asked curiously._

"_We have a one hour break before we go back to conclude the meeting." Fugaku said as he sat down in his chair._

"_You look tired honey would you like to have some tea?" Mikoto said._

_Fugaku nodded and Mikoto got up and went in the kitchen. Fugaku sat there staring at some papers that he reserved from his office when he notice something so he pick it up and was rustling through the paper. He saw the paper and on the paper was a time, so he got up and headed towards the door just as Mikoto came out of the kitchen._

"_Where are you going in such a hurry Fugaku?" Mikoto asked._

"_I need to go to the office." Fugaku said._

"_Why?" Mikoto asked._

"_I have some unfinished business that I need to do, so I need you to take my spot at the meeting." Fugaku said and he opened the front door._

"_But…" Mikoto never finished her sentence as Fugaku left through the front door._

_Mikoto walked into the kitchen and put the tea in the sink. She's not happy. She went into her room to get dress. Mikoto hates going to the counsel meeting, every time she's been to one, all they do is yelling at each other and sometimes they would agree without any problems but other times no._

_Once dress she headed to the door. Mikoto walked past the Uchiha gate and headed to the Hokage tower. While she was walking, she looked up and saw a shooting star. Mikoto Stop in her track and folded her fingers together._

"_Wishing star, I know you may find this selfish but I wish something good will happen to me. I want to be happy so please make my wish come true."__ Mikoto thought._

_Mikoto knows she's too old to make a wish on a wishing star, but she finds is comforting and it makes her happy. She opened her eyes but before she could take a step a shock wave of chakra hit her, knocking her to her knees._

"_What the hell is that?" Mikoto said. She looked around and saw fear in people eyes. Whatever that thing was it wasn't good, and she knows that it will be at the meeting. She got up from her knees and run toward the village counsel._

_-End Flashback-_

Mikoto just sat there as everyone was leaving. She's not happy with herself, she wanted to protect Naruto from being killed but now she probably had made Naruto's life worse. To be used as a weapon, with a contract that is unbreakable. Mikoto put her head down on the desk and cursing at herself for a couple of reasons, one was toward her brain for not coming up with a better plan to save Naruto but her mind frozen do to being so nervous. The second was at her for being born.

The Hokage looked up from his seat and notice Mikoto was still in her seat. He got up and walked towards her.

"Mikoto why are you still here? Are you alright?" Sarutobi asked.

Mikoto looked up and saw the Hokage standing there with a concern face. "Oh it's nothing Hokage-sama, I'll be fine." Mikoto answered him and placed her face back down.

"Well it look's like something is bothering you?" Sarutobi said as he sat down next to her.

Mikoto looked back up at the Hokage and said "I did a bad thing."

"What are you talking?" Sarutobi asked.

"I sent Naruto to a life of hell and at age 14 or 16 he have to be a weapon, it's my fault." Mikoto said.

"Mikoto it's not your fault, you did something that I couldn't do not without starting a revolution." Sarutobi said.

"Yea?" Mikoto said starting to cheer up.

"Yep and that is saving Naruto's life, you should be happy."

"But he still has to be a weapon, and everyone won't let that contract be voided." Mikoto said.

"Oh don't worry; I changed some things on it that will keep Naruto from being a weapon." Sarutobi said.

"REALLY!" Mikoto said excitedly.

Sarutobi nodded his head.

"What is it, what did you change." Mikoto asked.

Sarutobi was about to answer, but was interrupted by a cry.

**WHAA**

"Oh he's finally up huh." Sarutobi said and he smiled "After all the noise we'd made, he finally wake up just to be feed." Sarutobi looked at Mikoto and grin

"Mikoto I hope you don't mind but could you feed Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Sure…I don't mind." Mikoto answered while trying to keep her cheek from turning red.

"Great. So I'll make this your mission, so I'll make you a schedule to when you can feed Naruto and don't worry I'll pay you for your trouble." Sarutobi said walking away.

"Wait what?" Mikoto asked but Sarutobi just walked to his office.

"Oh Kakashi will be in my office with me so once you are done just give Naruto to him." Sarutobi said and he closed the door to give Mikoto some privacy.

Mikoto just sighed and walked over to Naruto. Mikoto picked up Naruto and smiled. Naruto looked at Mikoto with his red slanted eyes staring in her eye. Mikoto was lost in Naruto's eye, his eyes was calm and peaceful despite being red. She would have stared at it longer if one of Naruto's tails didn't whack her face. Causing her to remember what she was going to do.

"Are you Hungry Naruto?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto gave a fox like smile and stretched his arm. Mikoto giggled and hold out a finger. Naruto took the finger and hold on to it.

"My you have a strong grip." Mikoto said. "Come on it's time to feed."

Mikoto went and sat down on the chair and started to undo her shirt. After some struggle, she freed her right breast and placed Naruto's mouth at the nipple. Naruto opened his mouth and took the nipple in his mouth. Mikoto Smiled and relaxed while Naruto feed.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

After giving Naruto his meal and putting him to sleep, she then walked over to the Hokage office. She opened the office door and gave Naruto to Kakashi and bid the Hokage farewell and left the meeting room.

**-Outside-**

Mikoto left the building and was headed for home. Home. Mikoto scoffs at the word _home_ to her; home is nothing but a fantasy, a dream, a lie. She knows what _he's_ been doing to her even though he thinks it's a secret. When she was engaged to Fugaku, everyone was jealous that Fugaku picked her to marry him, some even congratulated her but what's to congratulate? Yea she's an uchiha and yes she's married to the head of the uchiha but what reward is there when the person you got married to goes and cheats on the person he promise to love. She just wants to confront him and give him a piece of her mind, to other people that sounds like a great idea right? Wrong, if she did that she'll be kicked out of the compound and never see her kids ever again and that she would never do.

Mikoto walked past the Uchiha Police Station, and she notice no lights were on, of course. Mikoto just shook her head and continued on home.

**-Uchiha Compound-**

Mikoto arrived at the compound gate and walked in. The compound was silent, everyone was either most likely asleep or they were about to turn in for the night. As she was heading home her mind wandered back to Naruto sleeping form when she put him in his crib.

"_Naruto is so cute while sleeping, with his cute little fox ears and tails."_ Mikoto thought smiling.

Mikoto was busy thinking about Naruto that she didn't see where she was walking.

**WHAM!**

"Ow." Mikoto said clutching her head. Mikoto looked up to see what she ran into, there stood a wall and that wall is a part of her house.

"_This day isn't going well at all, first I was late for an errand then I got home late, I lost my best friend, then the Kyuubi attack, then the meeting, now running into a wall of my house is Kushina mad at me and asked Kami to curse me forever."_ Mikoto said to herself as she walked into her house and closed the door.

Mikoto leaned against the front door; she closed her eyes for a second and breathed real slow. The house was quiet and no sound can be heard. Mikoto opened her eyes and started to move. She walked through the house and made her way to Itachi room to check up on him. She slowly slid the door open and peeked in. Itachi was sound asleep. Mikoto smiles slightly and closed the door and headed where Sasuke was sleeping. Mikoto walked in and looked at Sasuke.

"_Look at him sleep. Nothing to worry about, just peace."_ Mikoto thought.

Mikoto looked at the clock and saw the time.

**1:39 A.M**

Mikoto turned her head back to Sasuke and leaned her head and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke my son, dream while you can." Mikoto whispered into Sasuke ear and left.

Mikoto went into her room and started to get undress for bed. Mikoto put on a light white shirt, and underwear, she then put on light blue socks on her feet and climbed into her bed. She placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes with a tear coming down her cheek as she falls to sleep. At the same time her left hand started to glow and a mark of a tail appeared.

**A/N:** Hey everyone I hope you like this first chapter, because there is more to come.

Now some of you are wondering why I uploaded this story and not updating my other stories that I have, well this is my major project that I am doing. This will take up most of my time to do. Yes my stories will be on hold all but this one.

I am going to keep this canon as much as I can do, (just add a few things here and change few things there) but this will be canon all the way to Naruto: Shippuden. When I get to Naruto: Shippuden things will change, some will be canon but most of them will not be canon.

**Until the next chapter TUT out.**


	2. Not an update

I don't know why FFN is being jerks and taking off M rated stories but I hope people will send messages to them and tell them to keep it up because it's just stupid. Sorry for not being an update but I'm 90% done with the next chapter and I hope I can upload it early this week so you guys can read it before this get's taken down.

P.S when you read the next chapter (hopefully) you will understand why it took so long.


End file.
